Concrete Angel
by Poisoned Pink
Summary: Maka Albarn is just a little girl trying to survive. The only thing she has to look forward to is the little white haired, red eyed boy that visits her in her dreams.


Disclaimer: Well obviously I don't own Soul eater, if I did do you think I would be sitting around writing fanfiction. This is based off of the song Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. If you haven't heard it I suggest listening to it.

A little girl walked along the street. She was 5 years old and was short even for her age, her name was Maka Albarn. She had green eyes that used to bright and happy but had dulled over time. Her sandy blonde hair was pulled into to sloppy ponytails. A brown paper bag was in her hand but it was obvious that it wasn't filled with much food. She had on a blue lacey flower patterned dress. It was covered in dirty spots, only because this was the second day in a row that the little girl wore it. If you looked close enough you would notice the different colored bruises that varied from yellow to black peeking out from her dress. They were very poorly hidden but still no one seemed to notice. Nobody knew the burden the little five year old girl was carrying on her shoulders.

Everyday Maka's teacher, professor Stein, watched as the little girl walked into the classroom looking more and more broken. It was a weird thing for a child do young to look so sad but he couldn't do anything about it. Sometimes he could even swear he saw a bruise peeking out when she raised her hand, or she would limp a little as she walked but when he looked back he would always be normal again. So he ignored it. Maka always felt as though the burden she was carrying was never going to go away, and it probably wouldn't. Sometimes the young little five year old girl wished that she had never been born.

But she was stronger than most people thought. Even as punches and kicks were thrown her way she refused to cry. She loved being asleep. Dreaming was the way that she escaped. A place where she was wrapped up in the arms of a strange little boy. She didn't know who. He had snow white hair and pointy white teeth, but the most eye catching feature was ironically his eyes. They were a beautiful dark red. She didn't know who he was but she knew that she loved him. He offered her comfort when she felt hopeless. Whispering soft words into her ears that she couldn't understand, not that she needed to know what he was saying. Just the fact that he was there was enough to soothe her pain.

Maka's neighbors always heard strange sounds coming from her house. At first they had been suspicious, what could I be they wondered. But the sound became more and more frequent and eventually they gave up guessing and ignored it. Tonight was no exception. A little blue hired boy sat in his window looking at the neighboring house. He was too young to understand the sounds he was hearing. What he did understand was that something was wrong. He was used to seeing the haunting shadows from behind the curtains and hearing the strangled cry from a little girl. But tonight the shadows were more aggressive the cries more desperate. But his mom entered the room and told him it was time for bed and he complied giving one more worried glance out the window before allowing himself to be tucked into bed and closing his eyes falling into a restful sleep. What nobody realized was that the little blue haired boy's feelings were right, the next day at school the little girl wasn't going to show up to school, not tomorrow not ever. Because when morning came it was going to be too late.

Maka cried out in pain as her head was slammed against the wall for the last time. She saw one last image of her mother before her world faded black. When the light finally came back she was met with the sight of the little white haired boy. He had his arms wide open waiting for her to come to him. He had a smile on his face welcoming her to join him. She hesitantly walked up and let herself be enveloped into his arms. She could faintly make out the words he said to her, but it was something along the lines of "It's going to be okay, you're safe now, right here with me." she let herself be comforted by his word and for the first time in a long time felt herself smile and the brightness return to her eyes. Her dream had finally come true.

A group of people gathered around a small tombstone with and beautiful angel resting on top. A woman stood amongst the crowd with a stone hard face. Her hands were cuffed behind her back and a prison guard had a hold of her arm. A teary eyed man named Spirit Albarn stood opposite of the woman on the other side of the grave. He glared at the woman with hateful eyes and had to stop himself from lunging at her, the woman that had killed his precious daughter. It wasn't fair, he had fought for custody and lost to her and now he regretted not fighting harder. Because if his ex wife hadn't won custody Maka would still be here, and with that thought he let the tears consume him and dropped to his knees begging that his daughter would just come back to him.

What no one in the crowd saw was a little girl, she looked nearly transparent, watching the scene with peaceful eyes. Her sandy blonde hair was pulled into two neat ponytails and her bright green eyes sparkled. She was wearing a flowing white dress that stopped at her knees. She walked hand in hand with a little boy who had white hair and red eyes. They walked together, his hand guiding her until the boy stopped and gestured at what looked like it was just air. She turned around and smiled softly she waved goodbye to her father who couldn't see her and then with one last glance she and the boy walked forward and disappeared into thin air.

Spirit Albarn still swore to this day that he saw his little girl, holding hands with a little white haired boy, wave goodbye to him one last time.

AN: Sorry for he Dark!Kami but I had to or it wouldn't fit the story. And yes I know that Blackstar doesn't have parents but again I needed it for the story. I hope you enjoyed if you did review. : ) Thanks for reading.


End file.
